


For a Psuedo Theif You're Pretty Cool I guess

by CtrlAltDel



Series: Gay High School AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay maybe He did kinda steal his favorite pencil but the guy seemed pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Psuedo Theif You're Pretty Cool I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Still have not read Homosuck

Brown eyes glare at sunglasses and sunglasses stares right the fuck back.

Or at least Karkat _assumes_ he's staring back because if not this would be weird and awkwar-

"Why are you staring at me." Sunglasses asks. "I gave you your stupid pencil."

Yep. _Awkward_. 

"Why did you steal my pencil?" Karkat asks and sunglasses's eyebrows raise in a way that tell that he was rolling his eyes.

"I didn't steal it, I took it-"

"Stealing." Karkat interjects.

"-a couple days ago from Mr. Sleuth's class." He finishes. "And that pencil is really fucking pink. Is it really yours?"

"I don't have to conform to your gender roles." Karkat says and he almost hits himself because that was just _so Kankri_.

"You sound like Kanaya when I ask her if she was the man of the relationship." Sunglasses mutters.

"How do you know her." Karkat asks raising his brow.

"She and my best friend are sickingly cute together." The other says.

"Oh." Karkat mumbles. He remembers Kanaya saying that she went out with someone but he didn't actually meet them. Or their friends. "She's one of my best friends. Kanaya I mean. We stopped hanging out a lot after all of her drama club things."

"Yep." The taller boy says. "They hang out in between marching band practice and play practice-"

"Rehearsal?" Karkat interjects.

"Yeah that. You could come hangout with us if you want. Breaks are around 4:15. If you wanted to come." He says, his words slowly drifting off as the sentence carried on.

"I'm Karkat by the way."

"Dave." Sunglasses-Dave said.

"Cool."


End file.
